


The Aftermath

by Catmilla_Yarnstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmilla_Yarnstein/pseuds/Catmilla_Yarnstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-ep 35)<br/>What happened to Carmilla during, and after, the battle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This all takes place pre-episode 35.

They were defeated. Laura knew that. But she couldn’t fight that shred of hope that was still there as the dean stood above her, grinning that sickeningly sweet grin. Laura looked around and saw LaF holding Perry as she silently cried into their shoulder. They held their head high and stared defiantly at the dean even as their split lip and nose trickled small amounts of blood. Kirsch bravely stood in front of Betty and the girls as he held his injured arm.  
  
Laura whipped her head to look as the locked door flung open. There stood Carmilla and Danny. And Carmilla was holding the sword. Laura grinned as they both charged toward the shocked dean. The sword plunged through the dean’s chest effortlessly and she fell, dead. Danny ran over to Laura to make sure she was okay.  
“Laura, are you hurt?? Your cheek…”  
  
“I’m fine, Danny, I promise. And… I’m s-” but she was cut off my Danny’s strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tight. Laura quickly returned the hug, squeezing the taller girl tightly. “I’m sorry. For everything. Thank you for saving us.”  
  
“You know I’ll always protect you.” Danny smiled down at Laura and squeezed her once more before going to see to the others. Laura looked around for Carmilla and saw her stumbling out of the room and quickly chased after her.  
  
“Carm… What’s wrong??” Carmilla didn’t answer but instead collapsed to the floor “Carmilla!” Laura gasped as she knelt next to the vampire and pulled her head into her lap.  
  
“H-hey there, cupcake. Glad I was on t-time.”  
  
“What happened? Are you hurt?”  
  
“The s-sword. It’s meant t-to devour the user.” The dark haired girl was paling quickly.  
  
“Carmilla, no… Please… You can’t die. Not after we finally won…”  
  
“I’m sorry, creampuff…”  
  
“P-please,” Laura was trying not to cry, “you can’t leave me… I didn’t even get to tell you…” Hot tears were falling down her face now, “t-to tell you…”  
  
“H-hey,” Carmilla’s voice sounded forced and pained, “Laura… L-listen… Love will have its sacrifices. A-and this is my sac-sacrifice. For you. I love you, Laura Hollis…”  
  
“I love you too, Carmilla Karnstein…” Laura held back a sob and she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Carmilla’s. Warmth and cold mixed together in just the right way as they kissed. Laura felt Carmilla smile softly as she took the vampire’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently. All too quickly Carmilla’s grip went limp as did her body. Laura could practically feel her heart shatter and pierce her bones. Sobs wracked her body as she held Carmilla’s body close. Danny came in a few moments later and gasped at the sight.  
  
“Laura…” She said softly, unsure of what to do.  
  
“W-we won, Danny… But at what cost?” Laura said, wiping her tears.  
  
Danny cautiously sat beside Laura and didn’t say anything, not wanting to upset the girl further but also wanting to be there for her. Laura’s eyes filled with tears once more but she flung herself into Danny’s arms who nearly fell but caught herself. She held Laura close and gently rubbed her back. After a few long moments, she carefully picked Laura up and walked to the others. They all looked at her but Danny just shook her head sadly. And together, they all started the long walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part is inspired by a comic by tumblr user and artist @toodrunktofindaurl !!! Go check her out, she's super talented!!!

Laura felt tears burning her eyes so she shut off the camera and put her head down, withdrawing into herself. LaF quietly turned on the bed to address the group.  
“Guys, maybe we should leave Laura alone for a little while…” They muttered. 

“Yeah… Are you gonna be okay Laura?” Danny asked gently.   
  
“Yeah… I-I’ll be fine…” She whispered. Everyone got up and quietly filed out of the room. Laura let the tears fall then. She crawled onto Carmilla’s bed before the sobs took over her body and she couldn’t move or breathe.

After a few long hours of shuddering breaths and heartbreaking sobs, Laura wrapped the blankets around herself, pulled the pillow close and breathed in, filling her lungs with the intoxicating scent. Expensive lilac shampoo, breath mints, and a hint of leather. Carmilla.   
She remembered how the vampire would have a breath mint after she drank so that she wouldn’t smell like blood. Laura was fine with it, she knew Carmilla needed to do it, but she hated the smell all the same. More memories flooded her mind and Laura continued crying for about an hour until eventually she fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

***1 month later***

“How is Laura?” Perry asked softly as she clung to LaF’s arm. 

“She hasn’t slept in a week.” Danny answered softly. 

“Why does she avoid sleeping?”  
  
“She doesn’t avoid sleeping… She avoids dreaming.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“She keeps dreaming of Carmilla.”  
  
“Oh, poor thing… She’s so heartbroken.”  
  
“We all are… But Laura was in love with her.” Danny looked down at the floor and LaF held Perry close as she rested her forehead against their shoulder.

**~~~**

Laura looked at her phone and read the messages she sent to Carmilla.   
  
_“I miss you.”_  
_“Please come back.”_  
_“I can’t sleep anymore. I keep dreaming of you.”_  
_“I love you.”_  
_“I keep the yellow pillow on your bed.”_  
_“I stole one of your shirts to have at night. I hope you don’t mind.”_  
_“Please Carm… Please come back.”_  
  
She knew she should stop, but it was kind of helping her. To be able to feel like she was communicating with her.

***5 months later***

It’s been six months since they won. Since they lost Carmilla. Laura still has trouble sleeping sometimes. She’ll wake up screaming and crying. The first couple times, LaF ran into her room with a bat in their hand and Perry at their heel, thinking something was going to attack Laura. Lately though, Perry will come in with hot chocolate and stay with Laura until she’s safely asleep again.

***6 months later***

One year. One year ago, today, Laura lost Carmilla. Everyone knows to leave Laura alone today. No one dares to knock on her door. So when she hears the door open, she gets pretty pissed.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” She snaps, without turning away from her monitor.  
  
“I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.” Says a painstakingly familiar voice. Laura pales, and slowly turns around in her chair. Standing there, with her dark tresses falling over her shoulders and framing her face perfectly, was Carmilla.  
  
“N-no… I saw… I saw you die! You died in my arms!” Laura cried.  
  
“Kirsch saved me… The light destroyed the sword, which brought me back. I knew that you thought I died, and I thought you would be better off, so I made him promise not to say a word to anyone… But then I saw everyone…”  
  
“I… Carm…” Laura slowly got up and made her way over to the taller girl. She lifted a hand and gently placed it on the vampire’s cheek. Carmilla closed her eyes and leaned into Laura’s touch, placing her hand over Laura’s own. “Tell me this isn’t a dream, please.”  
  
“It’s not, cupcake. I’m alive. I’m here, with you.”  
  
“It really is you… You came home…” Laura smiled. A real smile. For the first time in a year. Tears filled her eyes as Carmilla opened hers.   
  
“Of course I did. Once I saw how much you were hurting… And the texts you sent me. I had to. Because-” she stopped herself, but took a breath and looked into Laura’s eyes, “because I love you, Laura.” Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck and kissed her. Carmilla put her arms around Laura’s waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, but soft. Once they both pulled away, Laura hugged her and buried her face in Carmilla’s hair. Expensive lilac shampoo, breath mints, and a hint of leather.  
   
“I love you too, Carmilla.” She whispered, grinning.


End file.
